Algo interesante
by Esteicy
Summary: Cuando Pietro se unió a los Vengadores, pensó que su vida estaría repleta de aventuras épicas...no que le encargarían ser el niñero del chico nuevo. SilverSpider (Pietro x Peter) Pareja crack.


**Hola queridos amigos de FF, aquí me manifiesto con otro fic dedicado a esta pareja crack pero simplemente perfecta, me refiero al SilverSpider (Pietro x Peter). Ya tenía dos fics publicados de ellos y pensé que ya era hora de traer un tercero.**

 **Espero lo disfruten nwn**

Cuando Pietro se unió a los Vengadores, pensó que su vida estaría repleta de aventuras épicas y peleas impresionantes llenas de peligro y acción...no que le encargarían ser el niñero del chico nuevo. Claro, se aprovechaban de su nobleza ¡Ya le diría unas cuantas verdades a Stark!

Aunque tampoco se podía quejar mucho, el chiquillo era agradable, parecía un niño en medio de una dulcería, no paraba de mirar todo con los ojos brillantes y soltar comentarios o preguntas que acababa por responderse solo.

—¿Tú eres un inhumano, cierto? —preguntó el menor tras detenerse, mirándolo con curiosidad.

El albino se detuvo y miró al muchacho, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y se acercó a él velozmente, quedando a sus espaldas.

—¿Ya te aburrió el paisaje? —preguntó irónico—. Sí, soy algo así como un inhumano —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

El chico se volteó sorprendido ante esa pequeña manifestación de su poder y empezó a hacer toda clase de consultas sobre sus habilidades, cosa que de verdad infló el ego de Maximoff.

—Eres agradable, niño —comentó al final, dedicándole una sonrisa que Parker correspondió con algo de vergüenza.

—Tú...—se detuvo un segundo decidiendo si el tuteo era lo más apropiado para esa conversación, tras analizar la edad del mayor y su aire relajado decidió que sí—. Tú también lo eres, Pietro—habló sonriendo con naturalidad.

El velocista no pudo evitar pensar que el menor tenía un aire...tierno, lindo.

—Gracias araña —dijo pasando a su lado y despeinándolo, luego le hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que lo siguiera—. Venga, todavía hay mucho que ver—se dirigió a los ascensores.

El más joven caminó detrás de él, mirando fijamente su cabello, se le hacía genial...blanco casi platinado, ojalá él lo tuviera así.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó Pietro en el ascensor al darse cuenta de la mirada del muchacho, su pregunta pretendía ser retórica pero Parker no captó eso.

—Si...me gusta —respondió de inmediato...entonces pensó un poco más su respuesta y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo—. ¡Hablo de tu cabello! No de ti...bueno, no es que tú no seas guapo, no me mal entiendas, eres muy atractivo ¡pero no deberías estarlo escuchando de mí! —la cara del chiquillo se había puesto tan roja que podía rivalizar con su máscara.

Pietro lo miró como si lo viera por primera vez, es que era tan extraño, pero no en un mal sentido, era un raro divertido y que lo hacía sentir cómodo. Dejó que una risa relajada saliera por su boca, haciendo que el joven héroe detuviera su palabrería.

—Está bien, no tienes que apenarte —salió del cubículo y caminó por el pasillo—. Sé que soy irresistible —le guiñó un ojo antes de perderse de vista—. Empieza a moverte si no quieres quedar atrás —gritó divertido.

Parker sintió su pulso acelerado, ese sujeto era peculiar...y le gustaba, era alguien con quien poder compartir sin sentir que metía la pata cada tres palabras.

Riendo empezó a correr por el mismo camino que había tomado su guía, gritando su nombre para que lo esperara.

Mientras tanto Wanda, Visión y Clint miraban todo desde las cámaras de seguridad. Una sonrisa traviesa se bosquejó en los labios de la bruja y el arquero ante la escena.

—Huelo algo en el ambiente —canturreó la chica mirando a sus compañeros.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Visión olfateando el lugar.

—¡Oh, sí! —exclamó Barton risueño—. Huele a rosas y bombones —comentó divertido.

—Yo no huelo nada —dijo Vis arrugando un poco el ceño.

—Se escucha una serenata a lo lejos —le siguió el juego Maximoff.

—Wanda, has de oír mal, yo no capto música alguna —acotó el androide.

—Y las estrellas brillan para los dos amantes —recitó el castaño teatralmente.

—Pero es de día, Clint —musitó el androide totalmente confundido ante todo el sinsentido que sus amigos soltaban.

Wanda lo miró divertida y soltó una risa enternecida mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

—Después te explico, Vis —habló con dulzura, como si se tratara de un niño.

Volviendo con los muchachos, ambos se encontraban ya en la azotea mirando todo el enorme lugar que los rodeaba.

—Es hermoso —susurró Peter sonriendo leve—. Todavía no puedo creer que esté formando parte de esto ¡es como un sueño! —la alegría era palpable en su voz.

—Lo es...—murmuró el mayor mirando fijamente no al paisaje sino al joven junto a él, es que con ese brillo ilusionado en los ojos se veía tan dulce, y esa sonrisa...—. _Desearía ser yo el causante de esa sonrisa_ —un suave rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

—Oye Pietro —la voz del castaño lo hizo regresar su atención a sus palabras y no a su cara.

—¿Qué? —exclamó parpadeando.

—Ya que esta noche me quedaré aquí ¿te gustaría que viéramos una película juntos en mi cuarto? —ofreció algo avergonzado—. Así la excusa que le inventé a mi tía no será del todo mentira —aguardó ansioso la respuesta del velocista.

—Bueno...¡está bien! —aceptó con agrado, le gustaba la idea de pasar tiempo con el arácnido...quizás y algo "interesante" pasaba.

—¡Genial! Podríamos ver la última de Star Wars, he oído que es genial —empezó a hablar con entusiasmo del filme mientras ambos volvían al interior del lugar.

Sí...quizás podría salir algo interesante de allí, ese par parecía perfecto.

 **¿Les gustó? Si su respuesta es un sí podrían aportar a la pareja y hacerles algo bonito….y luego avisarme xD**

 **Espero les agradara el resultado, pueden dejarme un review haciéndome saber su opinión y tenga por seguro que en cualquier momento traeré otro escrito de tan singular par :3**

 **Besos~ nwn**


End file.
